


A New Study Method

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Nathaniel begs his boyfriend to help him study for the upcoming Science test, but he's not sure if he can actually do it.Marc figures out a way to motivate Nathaniel and help him study. Kisses may or may not be involved.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	A New Study Method

**Author's Note:**

> Nathmarc November Day 5: Study
> 
> I think everyone doing NMN is doing something sort of similar to this concept, but I'm throwing my hat out in the ring anyways lol

* * *

“Help me study for the Science test on Monday? Pleeeeease?” Nathaniel asks, hands clasped in front of himself, pulling puppy-dog eyes.

There was no reason for him to be so dramatic. Marc was always willing to help his boyfriend in anything he could need. Nathaniel didn’t even really need to ask!

But that’s what he was doing.

Marc finds himself smiling, achingly fond of his boyfriend.

“Of course I’ll help you study,” he tells the other, instantly getting tackled into a hug. He giggles helplessly as Nathaniel chants “ _thank you thank you thank you_ ”.

“You’re the best boyfriend _ever_ ,” the redhead declares vehemently, arms still locked tight around Marc’s torso, and the writer finds himself blushing.

* * *

“You’re the worst boyfriend _ever_ ,” the redhead declares vehemently, before dramatically draping himself over the writer’s shoulder to fake-sob into his hoodie.

Marc finds himself sighing, fondly exasperated.

“You were begging me this morning to help you study for the Science test,” he points out, raising a brow, completely unmoved by the other’s theatrics.

“But studying is so haaaard…!” Nathaniel wails, throwing himself off Marc’s shoulder to put his head in his hands. His boyfriend can be such a drama queen at the oddest times. It’s endearing.

“You need to study, or else you’ll fail the Science test. Again.”

“Don’t call me out like this,” Nathaniel sputters, shooting Marc a wounded look, making his blue eyes impossibly wide and sad. Like a kicked puppy. A very cute kicked puppy.

“If I don’t, you won’t study,” Marc says gently and evenly, taking the other’s hand and kissing the knuckles. Instantly, the other melts, sad expression sliding off his face to be replaced by pink cheeks and a lovestruck look. “I want you to do well.”

Nathaniel sighs, a small smile on his lips. “Alright, alright…If I’ve got you by my side, I can probably do it.”

“You _can_ do it, even without me,” the writer says, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “But I’ll be right here to make sure you can.”

“Promise?” the redhead asks quietly, looking up through his lashes, mouth upturned.

“Promise,” the raven-haired boy nods, leaning in to peck his partner on the cheek.

Nathaniel pouts back at him instantly. “C’mon, I want a proper kiss…”

“Nathaniel…” Marc finds himself sighing, fondly exasperated.

“C’mon, please? I need some motivation here,” the artist wheedles, pout deepening as he taps his lips.

It’s…adorable. And pretty tempting, actually.

But something occurs to Marc, then, as he notes how eager his boyfriend is for a kiss.

“How about this,” Marc starts, hit by a flash of inspiration. “We go through the study guide, and I ask you the questions. For every question you get right, I give you a kiss. Deal?”

The artist perks up instantly, posture straightening, the pout on his lips replaced by a crooked grin. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Marc nods, smiling back. He giggles a little, because his boyfriend looks so _eager_ , like a cat that really wants something.

“You sure you’re not just teasing me…?” Nathaniel asks, voice tilting and blue eyes gleaming with mirth and excitement.

“Nope. I promise I’m not,” Marc says, even going so far as to make an ‘x’ over his heart. “Cross my heart.”

“Alright, alright, I believe you,” the artist teases, leaning in. Marc instantly turns his head so that the others’ lips hit his cheek instead of his lips. Nathaniel rears back, whining, “Oh come _on_ , Marc!”

“I gave you a deal. Don’t try to wheedle out of it before we’ve even started,” the raven-haired boy giggles, kissing the crown of Nathaniel’s head quickly before turning back to the study materials on the desk. “Okay, let’s start with the first question.”

“ _Maaaarc_ ,” Nathaniel groans, but sits up in his seat and turns to face the writer. “Okay…What is it?”

“What’s the nucleus in a cell?”

The artist’s expression turns thoughtful, eyes looking down at the desk. His voice is tentative as he asks, “It’s…the ‘brain’ of the cell, right?”

“Correct!” Marc chirps, leaning down and pecking the other on the lips.

Nathaniel blinks back at him, uncovered eye wide. “I…Was it really that easy?”

“Well, you knew it,” the raven-haired boy says with an encouraging smile. “Okay, next question. What’s the plasma membrane?”

“It’s the…The ‘wall’ of the cell? The thing that keeps the cell together.”

Marc leans in to give his boyfriend another kiss. “Correct again!”

Nathaniel giggles, still looking a little confused and a little awed. “Oh…I—I got another one?”

“Yup,” Marc grins back. “Okay, next question. What’s the mitochondria?”

“The powerhouse of the cell!” Nathaniel answers instantly, with a bright laugh. “I—I remember! I actually remember…!”

Marc feels so incredibly warm by the genuine _excitement_ in the other’s voice, at being able to recite these facts back to him.

Marc grabs the other’s face, gently, lovingly, and places a solid kiss on the other’s lips. Longer and firmer than the quick pecks from before.

“See? I think you’ve got it,” the writer says, quiet and fond and proud. He strokes Nathaniel’s face with a thumb, the redhead’s freckled cheeks flushing pink.

“Marc…” the artist breathes, bringing up a hand to press against one of Marc’s own that’s holding his face.

“We might be done quicker than you’d thought,” the writer tells him warmly, looking into his eyes.

“O…Okay…” the other whispers, eyes falling to half-mast, and it takes all of Marc’s willpower not to kiss him senseless then and there.

Instead, Marc carefully lets go of the other’s face, tangling his hand in one of Nathaniel’s. Just to help provide an anchor.

He goes to look back at the study guide, but not before Nathaniel surges forwards for a kiss, catching the writer completely off-guard.

When they part, Marc is stunned, his mind foggy. “Wh…wha…”

“Just a thank-you,” the artist says shyly with a lopsided little grin. “For—for helping me.”

Marc bites his lip, feeling fondness fill his test to bursting. “You’re welcome…But that was—that’s a penalty. I’ll let it slide and give you that kiss as a freebie. Just don’t expect more, okay?”

He tries to go for stern, but he knows he’s too lovestruck to pull it off. Nathaniel giggling back at him only confirms this.

* * *

Nathaniel ends up stealing a few more kisses in between their little system of kiss-for-an-answer. But Marc doesn’t really mind it.

* * *

“I passed…!” Nathaniel shrieks excitedly, running at Marc and literally jumping in his arms. “I passed, I _passed_!”

Marc barely manages to lock his legs to keep himself from falling flat on the ground with his boyfriend. He leans heavily against his locker, metal digging into his back, but he doesn’t care.

All he cares about is Nathaniel’s infectious joy.

“That’s great!” he laughs, hugging the short boy close. “I’m so happy for you, Nath!”

After another minute of excited squealing and hugging, Nathaniel finally disentangles himself from his koala-like hug. He beams—mouth split into a wide smile—and shoves a sheet of paper in Marc’s face. The raven-haired boy goes cross-eyed to read it.

“I got a C…!” the artist says brightly, moving the sheet out of Marc’s face and standing tall. “And a high C at that! A _fourteen_.”

“That’s great!” Marc gushes, smiling wide at the score written boldly in red pen.

“I haven’t gotten a fourteen in Science in—in—” Nathaniel says, flapping one of his hands around. “God, I can’t even remember the last time. It has to be at _least_ last year, though. Maybe even my first year at Dupont!”

The blatant awe thick in Nathaniel’s voice at his accomplishment makes Marc’s heart swell.

The writer gently takes his boyfriend’s face in his hands.

“I’m proud of you,” he states, heartfelt, as he stares into the other’s uncovered blue eye.

Nathaniel blinks back at him, sea-blue eye wide and gleaming, mouth parted in a small ‘o’ of surprise.

And then the redhead was throwing his arms around Marc’s neck, warm lips on his.

It seems like Marc’s answer was correct, he notes, grinning into the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my boys helping one another and being adorable. We Stan supportive boyfriends.


End file.
